1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic silicon compounds of the structure including a benzene ring having attached thereto two epoxy radicals and an alkoxysilane through a propylene linkage which are useful as resin modifiers, adhesive aids for epoxy resins, and silane coupling agents.
2. Prior Art
Semiconductor elements such as transistors, ICs and LSIs are generally enclosed in ceramic and plastic packages before they are ready for use as semiconductor devices. Among these packages, the ceramic packages are resistant against heat and humidity since they are made of materials which themselves are heat resistant and impermeable. In addition, the ceramic packages have high mechanical strength because of hollow packages, providing a highly reliable seal. The ceramic packages, however, have the drawbacks including relatively costly materials and low yields on mass scale production. Instead, resin encapsulation using plastic packages becomes the current mainstream of packaging technology. This type of resin encapsulation heretofore uses epoxy resin compositions with successful results.
Technical innovations developed in the semiconductor field have brought further advances in the degree of integration, element size, and refinement of wiring, which require the packages to be reduced in size and thickness. It is thus desired that the encapsulating material be further improved in reliability, namely have low stress, reliability under humid conditions, reliability against impact, and crack resistance.
To meet such requirements, several attempts have been made by modifying encapsulation resin with rubber for reducing thermal stresses and by increasing the loading of inorganic fillers, but the results are still unsatisfactory. In order to accommodate an increase in element size, it is strongly desired to improve the encapsulating material with respect to low stress, reliability under humid conditions, reliability against impact, and crack resistance.